


Not Enough

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-17
Updated: 2006-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: For: cadence_kSetting: Post-"Not Fade Away."Request: Gunn/Faith or Gunn & Faith. Prompt: Post-slaying munchies.Summary: Fanfic100 034. Not Enough. They get the munchies soon enough.





	Not Enough

Gunn pushed Faith against the wall. His mouth latched onto hers in a rough kiss. Nothing was gentle where they were. Cuts, scraps, bruises, and torn clothing. They'd fought for days, tired and worn out. Hungry and needy: Faith muttered something about post-Slaying munchies.

When Faith woke up to the sounds of Gunn jacking off one night, she rolled over and stuck her hand on his dick. Her hand worked up and down until he came and fell asleep. The next night, she climbed on top of him and told him that he owed her an orgasm and fucked him until she came. He complained she snored that night.

Tonight was in their rhythm. Faith's fingers ripped through the thin material of the white t-shirt he wore. Her nails dug into his hard abs. Gunn complained that she killed his favorite shirt. "More like your only shirt," Faith said.

The kitchen counter pinched Gunn's ass as Faith laced her legs over his waist. Her hot pink skirt shoved up to her bellybutton; he wasn't surprised to find nothing under it.

Faith had Gunn's pants down around his ankles with same speed she killed vampires. Even with the supply lines cut to L.A., she always seemed to have a condom stashed in her bra or pocket or a drawer in the kitchen. Gunn didn't asked where they came from.

Gunn took a deep breath when she rolled the rubber on his cock and exhaled when she slid down on him. "Fuck, you have such a tight pussy."

Faith was already jackknifing on Gunn, almost knocking him over. But he was ready for her. "And I like your big dick," she said.

Snorting, Gunn grabbed a handful of her hair and tugged her head to the side. Surprised when she didn't fight back. He started sucking on her neck, avoiding the scar from Angelus.

With her hand between them, Faith came, and they were both keeping score. His fingers tangled tightly in her hair, preventing her dismount. She liked to owe him. To surprise him while their driving to the supermarket with a hand job.

Gunn continued to fuck Faith in a jagged rhythm. He kissed her; he always kissed her before his orgasm hit him. And she nibbled on his bottom lip.

When Gunn came, Faith groaned into his mouth about wanting him again. The problem with the munchies was that they were never really hungry to begin with and they never really stopped being hungry.


End file.
